The LeafBlade Legacy
by craigprime
Summary: Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Treeko, Turtwig, Snivy, Chespin, and their Trainer. They had traveled the world together, conquering the league of all 6 regions. They were invincible, until the Trainer disappears. Now the Grass team of starters, LeafBlade as their Trainer called them, must explore, battle, and sacrifice to find out what had become of the friend. No I don't own Pokemon, duh.
1. Prologue

The Leaf Blade Legacy

Prologue

You might wonder how it all came to pass. Six Pokemon, all united by a lone Trainer. Each chose to follow, serve, and protect each other. But how could such a friendship occur, that would form such a strong bond between them? For some, it had been admiration of their strength. Others felt respected and loved. Over the course of the years, it didn't matter how their bond had started. Now they were inseparable. They traveled the world together, dominating all that they passed. They crushed all the Gym Leaders they challenged. They destroyed all Elite Four members that stood in their way. They defeated every Champion that obstructed their path to greatness. Truly, the seven of them were invincible, Pokemon and Trainer…

Until the night of the Trainer's disappearance.

Camping in the forest, the seven of them had been asleep, just as any other night. The Trainer was awoken by the sound of something burning. The smoke was obstructing his view, but he saw the danger. The entire forest had been ignited, an inferno that seemed to be on all sides of them. He shouted at the others. As they awoke to the horror surrounding them, the Trainer told them to run north, to the pond only a short distance from them. They did as they were told, braving the flames around them as they dashed through the blazing woods.

Reaching the pond, burns covering all sides of them, they turned back, waiting for their partner to follow them. Moments passed, followed by seconds, and a full minute. And then they saw it: Above the clearing of the pond, Ho-Oh flew past, with the motionless Trainer in it's talons. In unison, they screamed for the Legend to bring him down, to return their friend to them. The Ho-Oh flew on, replying with words that they could all hear in their heads only.

"Forgive me."

* * *

As the wildfire spread all around them, the 6 Pokemon stood motionless, unable to comprehend what had happened. Minutes passed, and the fire showed signs of dying. A firefighter with a Poliwhirl soon discovered the small group, forcing water against the flames. He led them out through the forest that had already been doused. Emotionlessly, with their eyes glazed, they slowly followed him. The trees around them were charred, blackened to a dark soot. The smoke still lingered, and made it difficult for some of them to breath; However, they did not notice, nor would they have cared.

As they approached the edge of the forest, they were immediately scooped up by paramedics. After all had been checked and approved as fine, they were free to go. Unfortunately, free was a relative term. Among the group of people watching the forest burn, a Camper recognized the Pokemon that were just rescued. He shouted at the people around him, and they too recognized the famous team. Only after much chatter did a Lass ask a question to another: "Where's the Trainer?". The spectators grew silent, and whisperings started to spread. Was he still in the fire? Had he abandoned his Pokemon? What were they doing here?

Amidst all of these questions, one of the Pokemon crashed into reality. That's when something in her mind cracked. And when someone cracks in a group, the rest are quick to follow. It wasn't a crack. It was a fissure.


	2. Chapter 1

Leaf Blade Legacy  
Chapter 1: Recover

Chikorita was the first to break. Tears started to slowly line her eyes, followed by an ear-shattering cry. No sooner had she started then Chespin followed suit. Though Bulbasaur and Turtwig also had tears streaming down their face, they remained silent. There were two Pokemon that didn't seem as remorseful, however. Treeko had no visible signs of sorrow. Instead, he had a small frown on his face, as though lost in thought. Snivy was more readable. His eye's didn't look sad or empty. They looked angry.

Snivy wasn't sure if he could take it. What happened to his Trainer was already enough to get him worked up, but there was no way he was going do deal with his teams crappy emotions today. He understood why they were sobbing uncontrollably, but remorse wasn't going to help anybody. When remorse goes around it usually included sitting around crying hysterically, and Arceus knows what good that would do for anyone. For him, the more time spent mourning, the less time the had to act. Time to get this group moving again.

"All of you, SHUT UP!"

Although the people surrounding them continued bickering (they can't understand Pokèlanguage), his team was immediately silenced. The tears were still on their faces, but he could finally think. They needed a plan, and now.

"We don't time for any of this. Our Trainer has just been snatched away right in front of our eyes, and you think the best way to get him back is to cry about it? If you think I'm going to sit here and mourn like an old widow, you can send me to Yveltal. What we need right now is action. The sooner we get moving, the sooner we can get our friend back."

All the crying had ceased now. In spite of the circumstances, he smirked slightly. After all, who else could have taken charge of his team so effectively?

"If you guys have nothing to say, then let's get going! We're off to-"

"And where are we going, exactly?" interrupted a cool voice. Leave it to Treeko to ruin the momentum. Snivy turned to him, barely successful in keeping his voice in check.

"What do you mean, where are we going? We're going to save our Trainer!"

"So what is our first destination?"

"I thought it was obvious! We're headed to...er, that is-" Snivy was stuck. Where WE'RE they going?

"I suspected as much. I don't deny that you have good intentions, but you can't lead if you can't think. We need a plan, we need clues, and we need theories. Tell me Snivy, do you have any of those things? No doubt you lost them in your deserved rage."

As many can testify, it's very hard to humble a Snivy, and some would say that it's an impossible feat. For a moment, a look of intense hatred flickered on Snivy's face before returning back to it's usual confident stare. He knew Treeko was the smartest of their group by far, but he couldn't motivate anyone to save a life, his or theirs. If this team was going to have a leader, it had to be someone passionate and inspired. Like himself! Treeko continued:

"Don't think I didn't see that look just now. And I admit, I'm not the most inspirational of us. I have no objections with you leading us, but at least allow me to strategize with you. I would be a...tactician, if you will."

Snivy mulled it over for a bit. He would basically have all of Treeko's smartness with his own natural leading ability. It seemed like an effective solution, and it would take more than one of them to substitute for their lack of Trainer who had ALL these things. Silently, Snivy nodded and replied

"That sounds good. We'll do that almost immediately, but first: Does anyone here object Treeko's suggestion?"

The rest of the group shook their heads.

"Alright then, Treeko. Let's get strategizing."

* * *

End of Chapter 1

AN: I've never done anything like this before. All of my previous fanfics are based on the games storylines, but THIS has little relevance, if any, to any game so far. Make sure to review, fav, follow, etc. And if you have any suggestions on the story or format, please tell me! Don't worry, the other Pokemon will get out of the limelight soon enough.


	3. Chapter 2

Leaf Blade Legacy  
Chapter 2: Worry Seed

With Snivy and Treeko gone planning, the other 4 Pokemon where left on their own to do...what? Nobody was their to say otherwise, so Chikorita now felt free to cry all she could. Chespin followed suit, their sobs syncing into a kind of sad harmony. In all honesty, it was slightly relieving. Or at least it was for them. Turtwig wasn't sure he could take much more of it. He had an act to keep up! A tough act! Throughout all of their adventures, they saw him as the wall. The Pokemon that could take a hit from anything. The others _admired_ him for it. If Chikorita and Chespin kept this up, he might crack. He had to get the group talking before he broke out in hysterics as well.

"You guys...Snivy had a point. Sobbing about it isn't going to help us."

Following a few moments silence, Chikorita replied through her sobs

"But it helps me. The tears hold all the bitterness of our sadness, and let's it out."

"Yea, but it's not like it'll-"

"Not that we're surprised you think it's useless. You've never shed a tear in your life, you emotionless freak." Chespin interrupted.

Ouch. Where did that come from? Chespin was usually so nice and caring. Just a carefree guy living in the present. Turtwig was both hurt and confused.

"Hey now, that's not what I was saying at all! I mean that if we want get our trainer back, we should-"

"Oh, riiiiiight. Of course, how rude of me to assume. You care about our Trainer plenty, it's US you don't care about."

What? Turtwig was shocked into silence. Why was Chespin being so mean to him? He cared about them. He cared about everyone! Why...why...?

"Well, don't mind us. We'll just be sobbing uselessly back here, being useless. Because that's obviously what you think-"

"**ENOUGH**!"

Bulbasaur had been sitting off to the side, and he was getting sick of listening to Chespins undeserved rage. They've been away from their trainer for less than half a day, and their team was already splitting apart. Granted, most of the team was either having or on the verge of an emotional breakdown. The best Bulbasaur could hope for right now was to keep the team stitched together until they recovered. And judging from what he just saw, it wouldn't be easy. But he still had to try.

"Chespin, I know that you've been through something horrible just now, but so have the rest of us. Please, _please_ don't make it harder on the others as well. Turtwig, you mean well to try and get this group moving, but believe me, it's best for everyone to let it out now.

A moments silence passed, and Chespin once again began to sob. As much as Turtwig hated to admit it, he had to let it all out as well. Or at least, he knew he had to. At the present, his pride of being stalwart was far more valuable than his emotional pain. But to Bulbasaur's satisfaction, he at least stayed quite. Perhaps he should take some of this time to cry himself...

His train of thought was interrupted by the return of Snivy and Treeko. When the rest of the group noticed them Snivy cried out

"Let's pack up gang! We're headed to Johto!"


	4. Chapter 3

The LeafBlade Legacy

Chapter 3: Worry Seed

The reaction to Snivy's proclamation was…anticlimactic. The group stared at him for a few moments, and was followed by a barrage of questions such as "What's in Johto?", "Where in Johto?", and "How the crap are we supposed to get to Johto?". Snivy held up his hand for silence, and the noise eventually died down. He cleared his throat, and began explaining.

"All of you ask good questions, and they will receive good answers. But first, perhaps I should be more specific as to where we are going. We are headed for Ecruteak City. And even more specifically, Bell Tower. From what Treeko has told me, Ho-oh's history lies the most in this city, and Bell Tower is the only known place where he can be summoned. We don't know how you summon him, or if Pokemon such as us are even capable of doing so. But it's are biggest lead that we have right now, and we're going to take it.

The rest of group starting muttering in excitement. But now Treeko cleared his throat, and waited for it to be quite before he talked.

"What we don't know right now is how we're going to get there. Right now we're in Eterna Forest in Sinnoh. The Johto region is Northwest from here, across 500 miles of ocean. We can't swim or fly there on our own. We'll either need help from other Pokemon or humans." Turning to Turtwig, he asked "Turtwig, you're from Sinnoh. Do you know about anyone that could transport us?"

All eyes became fixed on Turtwig. He closed his eyes and thought. There was something on that fancy picture machine that humans had. A television? One of the programs talked about a group of Wailord near the Pokemon League in Sinnoh. Turtwig remembered seeing one surface on the ocean when their Trainer took them to Hoenn. It was HUGE. He recalled his Trainer chuckling when some of the group screamed in terror. Even Snivy was trembling. That thing could swallow them whole. Their Trainer had started explaining that they were actually very peaceful, and ate nothing more than plankton (Whatever _that_ was). The point was, they could certainly act as a boat.

"Well, I don't know anyone in person, but I can think of a Pokemon that could take us. Do you remember those huge Wailord we saw back in Hoenn? Those Pokemon are in Sinnoh, too!"

Turtwig waited for someone else to realize what he was getting at. But after a few moments silence, it was apparent they were waiting for him to finish out of politeness, or they really had no idea what he was talking about.

"We can ride one of them to Johto!" Turtwig finished.

This time, a much more profound silence swallowed the air. And as expected, an outbreak of noise followed suit.

"That sounds awesome!" exclaimed Chespin.

"That sounds scary…" Chikorita muttered.

"You're insane!" Snivy yelled. "Those Wailord are gigantic! Just one of them could eat us all, like, 100 times! No, no, NO!"

Snivy's reaction was particularly surprising. Why would he be so afraid of them? It's true that they were rather large, but he had been there with their Trainer along with everybody else. It was unlike him to lose his cool like that. But he just kept on talking.

"You have no idea the horror stories that I've heard about Wailord! Apparently, one of them accidentally swallowed his trainer while he was swimming! There's people that say they've seen Wailord fly! And there was this horrible incident at a daycare, when a trainer was trying to breed a Skitty. But the only Pokemon he had that could breed with it was a Wailord! When he arrived to get them back, the Skitty was…was…"

Snivy's voice died out, but not without making his point. A shudder traveled though the team as each of them imagined what could have become of the Skitty. Chespin looked like he was having second thoughts.

It's a good thing that Treeko was there to keep everyone sane.

* * *

AN: That was longer than usual. Hope you enjoy it! Read, Review, Repeat! Thanks to BIGFAN for such a...enthusiastic...review. Kinda' wondering if that's your username for a reason, but thanks nonetheless!


End file.
